zarcandfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
The Very Beginning The Creator is the beginning and the end, because from him time came to be, and even though He no longer exists as One, only the undoing of his parts will determine the ending of everything that has been brought to be in both time and space, which are like garments to Him. Although He no longer is One, and even his fragments are ignorant of this Unity they form, in Him lay all the powers of what was, is and will be. In the beginning, even before time, there was an endless void, inhabited by infinite beings of mind and dream, which slept in their own dreams of creation, and only inside of them such spheres of existence were contained. But even if they were infinite, the Dreamers were separated by distances beyond measure, which kept the void dead for a time that escapes understanding of any being – even the Creator - even when its destiny was to be full of Life. But suddenly it happened, and two dreams of creation collided in something never seen before, and those who had dreamed for an eternity finally woke up. Know that this awakening was not abrupt and complete, and those who once were two, were now One. Like somebody who needs to wake up urgently, the first vestige of The Creator started feeling how the world was empty; already missing the spark of Life that once filled His dear dreams. And he was powerless to bring it to existence, in this infinite void he now inhabited. Then He started a journey like it was never seen or dreamed, trough the unassailable void. In a sleeping state that He couldn´t break completely, the vestige of The Creator wandered the endless spaces without time until he found and absorbed seven like Him. Only then, out of the Dream and the void, Creation started. With the combined power of seven dreams, He started the Real Work. Now, as a being fully aware of its surroundings, He could detect others like what he once were, and He knew that only in them He´d get the power he needed to expand His Work and fill the void. And then, as the sphere of Reality grew, and the void was consumed by existence, The Creator kept on assimilating as many dreamers as he could find, adorning His Work with new details, adding eternal coal to the fire of His Creation. Countless eras passed, and multiple spaces were filled in multiple dimensions, writing with such intensity this Dream into the Reality that it couldn´t be contained in one Plane. Millions of worlds, in millions of dimensions, all of them full of the stream of consciousness of the million minds that formed a unique Creator being. Despite this, seven was the number; since The Creator could call himself by a name it always was, and seven was forever the number of the Creation. But as the Creation grew bigger, and The Creator fed up on more dreams, He saw that in life, his Work was dying. Everything was tied and fitted into clockwork, with magic as its pacemaker, and creatures were only complex mechanisms of it: nothing flourished but in the proper moment to shine and die. Millions of dreams withered with its spark of Life drowned in a tight schematic, and amidst the greatest Creation, the seeds of Destruction were sown. Without a critique, the Work grew, and only when it was mostly done, remorse and doubt grew in the One, who kept it and expanded it without a break. Nonetheless, the Dream commanded the way of the Creator, and His nature was to create. Millions of worlds were born into a million dimensions, every one of them with a little touch of the dreamers that were a part of the unique Creator. Seven was the number, and every one of their dreams was nourished by the dreams of many others, while the greater mass of them just fed them the power to bring the dreams to Reality, only to occasionally write a little letter in the text of the endless creations. The Words were power, and only the original seven had this gift. One was The Creator, formed by seven indivisible parts, with Words of order and magic He carried the Dream unto Work, and from four great dreamers He picked the most impossible concepts to make the Work beautiful, while others channeled the Dreams through their powers, and brought them into Reality. So seven were the brain that wrote the Words, tools of unassailable power, that only they mastered, and as nerves the other carried the Dreams to the million dreamers to make it Real, forming only one body that was almost infinite. Words were a tool of such power that The Creator kept them in His innermost center, and only the seven could use them and create them when one concept couldn´t be grasped completely by those that already existed. Almost infinite words were invented, and its loss is the greatest tragedy that ever took place in the Creation. The Menace of the End But inside the unlimited amount of Words created by The Creator, only one wasn´t spoken ever, and Destruction was its meaning, even though it's only a ghost of the original Word, which was pronounced only once. But specters of the word Destruction appeared, there where the Dream was weakened by the nature of Reality, and matter decayed, and time hurt; there The Creator saw the need of creating agents, and so he called forth fragments of His very Self, scion that could feel and think. And for the first time ever, He gave Words to other beings. Only a few Words were given to Dragons, but it was all that they needed. There, where matter decayed and time corroded, Dragons came to life and Spoke and everything was anew. Cycles renewed, and a new Life fortified many agonizing worlds. The Word Destruction was made silent once again, and The Creator gave light to worlds old and new. All of them alive, and no longer dead. His presence bathed the magic lines and dragons Spoke order where silence made problems. A hundred times did The Creator make his Work anew, as only Creation grew in Him. The Beginning of the End But he could never forget that seed that was sown long before, and no matter how much he revisited his Work, and how many Words refreshed the order, Destruction started growing and those that once flourished in Words, were consumed by Them. One by one, the parts of The Creator´s higher mind gave their identity to the Word, and the seed of Destruction finally sprung into words of Death, Sedition, Rupture and Corruption. All the created worlds shone like never before, but on their own light, lit by those little mistakes that prevailed despite dragons and The Creator´s presence. And He knew that He couldn´t light those fires. And amongst the infinite combination of Words, The Creator dared formulating his own Death. And when the seven were six – although One – the magic lines that tied the worlds trembled, and the dragons forked their tongues and Words that were given to them, lighting the worlds in a new fire, and The Creator saw how His Dream came true. And all of His being wished to see the fires filling the endless void that stood there defiant, at the edge of Creation. And He gave up another part of the Dream. When he was diminished yet more, the perfect spheres that formed the endless cycles in the different worlds crumbled and crashed, blurring the lines that kept everything in equilibrium and with pain and fascination He saw how his Work revolted against itself. And dragons lost their mind seeing their purpose twisted and their work done and undone a thousand times. And as He waned, he withdrew His presence from the worlds, which cried in hunger for nourishment. And dragons withered and went to sleep, overwhelmed by the impossible task before them. As another part of The Creator died, an unquenchable need filled the Work, and the fires burned like never when new cycles formed, with any need of Words. The Creator smiled looking the spark of Life burning everything. But The Creator also cried seeing his Work die and rebirth in pain, suffering for every Word unsaid, and every cycle deleted. And he wished to Speak, but His Words were mere whispers now, barely noticeable in the great turmoil of the living Creation. And many worlds perished under their own weight: some sprung one again, while others sunk forever in the silence of the no-Word. And then, amidst death of so many worlds, died another fragment of The Creator, undone by flames and silence. In the agony of His parts, The Creator heed the calling of the Words, and redid many dead worlds, and those beyond salvation were forever saved in His memory with names that conformed new Words. Words that only existed to hurt the love of The Creator for His Work; love for what once were, and now isn´t. And as the seed of Destruction grew and nourished in the remains of a million worlds, a million dimensions, which burned stronger in the chaos than in order, and acquired new Life. Another part of The Creator died, and chaos covered all the worlds. Not all of them perished, but many returned to their Dream state, and many Words escaped others, making them hollow and constituting new and chaotic worlds on their own. Other Words were consumed by the Dreams of the Dragons, which twitched in agonizing worlds, but they were unharmed because they had their own Words and their own beings. And when most of The Creator had died, He knew better than giving up to oblivion, because the Work that he loved depended on him. And millions of worlds and millions of dimensions started to decay fast, but The Creator held them in place, because as much as He desired to see them burn with their own fire, if He stopped being, so would the worlds. But as long as He existed, the Creation couldn´t be Dream. And with the death of the seventh, Reality was about to be done anew, by its very own hand. The head had died, but the body of millions of dreamers was gifted with Words, and Dreams, and wishes. And who was One, was no longer seven, or four, but millions, and exploded in time and space. The Word of Destruction was spoken, and never again was it conceived. The Beginning after the End In every fragment of The Creator the spark of Creation was lighted, and many woke up from the Dream into Reality. Everything was like a dream the body of The Creator had seen through the eyes of the seven, but it was unbeknownst and mysterious for every splinter of the infinite. And in the void many congregated towards the worlds. Many were creators, while others were heavily sown by the seed of Destruction. Perplex and blinded they were, by the complexity of these million worlds, and the power of the magic that tied them together. A magic so powerful that only One could control it. And many didn´t understand it, mainly those ridden with Destruction, and a great war was fought by the fragments of The Creator, as some defended that which they inexplicably felt like a part of themselves, and those who could only make sense of it while it struggled for its existence. Many stood aside from this conflict, and withdrew to fringe worlds, where silence reigned. A lot emerged from the void in a different time and space, giving new life to a conflict that many times went tedious and died. Many appeared and wished to talk. They Spoke Words and Created, they had sons like beasts but they couldn´t love them, and were consumed by the Creation. Others chose their Words carefully and created scion that could speak, so that Reality wasn´t their prison, but their home. And only then they knew happiness; only then did the fragments of The Creator know that free creatures were the key to happiness. These divine offspring gifted with Words could make the Reality as a Dream of the original Dreamers. But creatures consumed a part of their creator, and with the death of the creator also died the creatures. Any of those who created carelessly were consumed and lost forever, while some came back after ages of disappearance. And then those who created realized that they could consume the souls of their scion once they´d grew and created new words, and that made them happy. And another cycle was created: creatures with words grew and returned to their creator, giving back the gift of life. These creatures called their creators gods, and these gods grew to love their creatures for being a part of them. Different creatures grew their spirit doing different things; what their god told them to do, and the gods kept a bridge between the mind of their creatures and themselves, and called that a soul. Creatures of pure creators got in touch and formed pacts, and scion of creators stained with Destruction got organized and searched for common goals. Still, there weren´t pure creators in the strict meaning of the concept; there were those who could distinguish between sacrifice and destruction, and that was enough to divide them. Many creators told their offspring how to stay alive, and how to pursue that which would make them happy. Alliances were forged between different creatures to pursue common goals, to survive and to culture their souls to return them to their gods as worthy prizes, as it was that what made them happy. The fragments of The Creator were not all the same, they had different properties and powers, which allowed them to create bigger and more perfect beings, meanwhile other would deprecate the Dream in favor of the Reality and would make their sons real even if that meant to make them weaker. And the power measures surged, and every world was tied to different ones. As a great weight, the magic weaved by The Creator organized even what was written after its dissolution, and gods were given the chance to create Lesser, Half and High creatures, depending on the power they were willing to invest in the world. There were other fragments, so small that they could hardly conform a consciousness so they housed in beasts and elements to learn new Words and grow, hoping they´d be able to create their own sons one day. And the dragons woke up once more, as they eyed the worlds with greed, wishing the new Words invested in them. They went out to consume the creatures, corrupted of their original task, utilizing the cycles of the worlds in a vile manner, to grow and dominate again, in the absence of The Creator. Then great species emerged, and owned the lands, and discovered that which their gods had forgotten when they parted from the One. They studied the magic that tied the cycles in the world, and fought dragons to steal their Words. These creatures spread far and wide into millions of worlds, and fought along or against each other in the fight for happiness and transcendence of their gods. As it is Now Creation was then inhabited by uncountable gods and demons, whose desire for Destruction was bigger than any wish for creation. And the battle was carried on to the worlds by their creatures. Happiness for some was disgrace for the others, so conflict was inevitable. Alliances were formed; victories and defeats were held by both sides. The vanquished were consumed and their Words stolen. Some fight for a Creation that doesn´t belong to them, and other for a Word of Destruction that they can´t understand completely; because The Creator is lost, and Destruction in naught but a shadow of what it was when The Creator spoke it. Category:Genesis Category:Creatures